The Best Summer Vacation Ever: Code Lyoko Style
by Aechigo
Summary: Well, here we have summer vacation. Yumi and Ulrich are going to Japan, and where has Aelita got to go? What Will happen over 'the best summer vacation ever'...?
1. Jeremie's 'Big News'

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a story I started writing at the beginning of summer vacation and just got around to posting. Lol. I don't know where I'm going with this, but part of it must b 2 Japan (U'll c what I mean l8er). Lol. I'm going to have a few (I guess I'll call) 'prologue chapters'. I know 4 sure that 1 and 2 are 'prologue chapters'. 3 will probably b 1 too. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter; Jeremie's 'big news'!**

**The Best Summer Vacation Ever: Code Lyoko Style**

**Jeremie's 'Big News'**

_Aelita's Log: Day One_

Today was the last day of school. Everyone is saying that we have to pack up and move out of our dorm rooms. Jeremie is naturally worried of where I shall stay. I offered to stay in Lyoko, but he naturally objected. He suggested that I stay with Yumi, but Yumi still hasn't asked her parents. I fear that they may not allow me to stay with them, because they are venturing to Japan this summer. I also doubt that I may stay with Odd because I doubt his parents even know I'm his cousin yet (as I laugh out loud at this [this could become a problem)! And Ulrich is also going to Japan with his parents (I wonder who convinced that family to go to Japan … -smiles-). Then there's Jeremie. Sure, his parents would freak out a bit but, … what am I thinking?!? I can't go home with Jeremie! Especially not for the whole summer! Then again, … who else is there? Hmm, …

Aelita put down her 'Aelita's Log' and picked up her cell phone. She looked at it and saw that she had one new text message. It was from Jeremie.

Hey, Aelita. How are you? Don't get worried, XANA hasn't launched an attack (yet). I was just kind of wondering if you'd want to go take a walk around campus, and talk about the summer 'housing situation'. I think I may have a solution, but a very hard and unlikely one. Then again, nothing has been easy for us, now, has it Princess? Please meet me in the schoolyard at noon. Love, Jeremie

From: Jeremie

Thursday June 8th

9:49 AM

Aelita smiled. There may be some hope left. It seemed Jeremie had always been the one to get her out of trouble. He never let her down. He was 'the wind beneath her wings' _(A/N: Sound familiar? It would if you've watched the 2__nd__ episode if the 4__th__ season of Code Lyoko .Lol.). _She looked at her clock and it was 11:28AM! She quickly replied:

Sure! I'd love to. I'll be down there shortly. Luv, Aelita

She grabbed a pair if pink flip-flops out of her nearly bare closet, put them on, then grabbed her new purse off her bed. She had made a discovery- purses are very convenient. She slipped it over her neck and around her shoulder, and put it where it should be. She made sure she had everything she needed- which wasn't much. Her cell phone, a dorm key, and that was about it except for a little pink lip gloss she had just bought Saturday. She took it out and put a little on, then put it back in. She exited the room, then locked the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs to the main dormitory hallway when she saw someone walking towards her. It was Ulrich. "Hello, Ulrich." Aelita said. "Oh, hey Aelita." He responded. "So, has Jeremie told you his 'big news' yet?" Ulrich asked. "No, but I most certainly don't know what would be so 'big' about it, although, I suppose it may sound 'big' when you hear it…" Aelita pondered. "Whatever. You can decide how 'big' it is when he tells you." Ulrich continued. "I will." Aelita said. Ulrich shrugged his shoulders, and said "Well, good luck with that, I've gotta go meet Yumi."

Aelita went down another flight of stairs, and through a door. As she came outside she saw Jeremie sitting on a half-wall (A/N: Bear with me here, you know what I'm talking about), waiting on her. Her smile grew wider. "Hi, Jeremie!" She said approaching him. He spun around, almost falling off the wall he was sitting on. He slipped off in her direction, causing him to fall on his hands and knees, his right side facing her. "Whoops." He said, trying to recover from his egg-like fall (A/N: Like humpty dumpty, get it? Egg? … Anyway…). Aelita laughed, holding out her hand to help him up. He, now laughing at her laughing at his stupid fall, accepted her hand and got up. "I'm okay." He said. She continued to giggle.

"Okay, now what was it you were going to tell me? I think Ulrich called it your 'big news'." She said solemnly loosing her giggle. Jeremie, brushing himself off from falling, replied " Well, I'll tell you, but not now. We need to go somewhere first." "Where?" Aelita asked. "Well, come on, follow me and you'll find out." Jeremie replied.

They went a ways then walked outside of the school grounds. "Jeremie, where are you taking me?" Aelita asked with a smile and a hint of giggle in her voice. "You'll see when we get there." He joyfully replied. "Well, how long 'till we get there?" "Right about… now." Jeremie said as they reached a clearing in the trees that they were walking through. "Why are we here?" Aelita asked, still cheery.

"Well,…" Jeremie began " Before I met you, I used to have a lot of time to myself…" Aelita looked at him with a confused smile. Form where they were standing they could see the park, Kadic, and if she turned around… the factory! "So I came up here and…" "That's how you found the factory!" Aelita finished. "Exactly." Jeremie said with a smile.

She knew Jeremie had reasoning behind this place. "Okay, I'm here. Now what were you going to say?" she asked, her smile not fading. "Okay, Aelita. I know that this summer it's not going to be easy, but, again, nothing ever is for us. …" Jeremie looked down at his shoes then looks Aelita straight in the beautiful green eyes. "I was thinking, maybe, you could…" '_Come on Jeremie spit it out_' he thought to himself. "Spend the summer with me…?" Jeremie quietly finished.

Aelita's smile grew on her face. "How?" She asked excitedly. "Well, I told my parents that your dad was in the military and was fighting… so you had nowhere to stay for summer vacation…" Jeremie said. "So does that mean I can stay?!" Aelita asked happily. "Hopefully. They said they'd be 'happy to lend a hand' or something like that."

"Thank you so much, Jeremie!" Aelita said, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him. Jeremie blushed and hugged her back. Aelita let go a slight blush arising to her cheeks. As much as they blushed then, you'd never think of how much closer they'd be over the summer…

A/N: So, What did you think?? R u comin bak 4 more soon? Hope so. But I'll need 5 reviews 4 the next chapter!! So _**MAKE SURE 2 REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **_: )


	2. Does He Like Me?

Chapter Two: Do You Think He Likes Me? 

Ring. Ring. Silence…

"Hello?"

"Hi Yumi!" Aelita said happily.

"Well, someone's in a good mood. I take it Einstein told you his 'big news'." Yumi said with a smirk.

Aelita blushed crimson.

"I honestly don't see what's so 'big' about it…" she retorted.

"Right. Sure. Mm Hm. You know I don't believe you, right?" Yumi replied.

"Obviously. As obvious as this summer vacation being…" Aelita trailed off.

"Perfect?" Yumi finished.

Aelita sighed a hopeful sigh. "Huh? Oh, uh, no! Umm, I was going to say uhh… hot. Yeah,… hot." Aelita attempted at a recovery.

"Ooh! Even better." Yumi loved playing with her like she was.

"**Yumi**!" Aelita said, her face an award-winning blush. "I can't believe you'd even think something like that let-alone say it!"

"Okay, so I'm acting a little happy. Hate to break it to ya, but this is how I act when I'm in a good mood."

"Ooooooh." Aelita said in the most annoying tone possible. "Did something happen between you and 'Ulrich Dear'?"

Aelita's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Yumi when she said 'Ulrich Dear'. It had caused Yumi to shutter.

"Aelita, if you keep talking like that I'm hanging up on you." Yumi said.

"You're just avoiding the question!" Aelita said back in her normal voice.

"Am not!" Yumi fought back sounding child-like.

"Whatever." Aelita replied. "That means something did happen, didn't it?" Aelita asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Yumi replied, her voice sounding completely obvious.

Aelita shrieked happily.

"Ow." Yumi said pulling the phone away from her ear a little bit.

"What happened?!" Aelita asked excitedly.

Yumi hesitated.

"Well,…" she began.

"Ulrich met me out at the school gates,…

and we just, ya know, started talking. …

And before I knew it we were somewhere in the park,

walking…

and we were…

holding hands…

so here we are talking about this summer,

which, as you know has been kept a secret form Odd up to this point,

and our vacation when we hear this extremely loud obnoxious laughter coming from a nearby bush"

Yumi remembered.

"It wasn't!" Aelita gasped. "Yup. It was Odd's obnoxious laughter." "No way!" Aelita said.

"So here he caught us, holding hands in the park alone, talking about a summer vacation that we were going to spend together."

"Man, that must have looked bad!" Aelita responded.

"You bet it did. So Odd being all Odd-ish starts making fun of me and Ulrich. I could've sworn I saw Ulrich blush!"

"Like he was pleased with the thoughts Odd was putting into your heads…?" Aelita concluded. "Wow. I must've missed a lot." She continued.

"So that's what made you so happy?"

"Well, yeah. I know it seams to sound a bit mean, but it really isn't. It was like I could see what he was thinking. His thoughts were kind of… similar to mine…" Yumi trailed off.

Aelita smirked.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Aelita asked cautiously.

"I suppose so." Yumi replied.

"Well, enough about me. What happened between you and Jeremie?" Yumi asked curiously. Aelita's blush had returned with a vengeance.

"What makes you think something happened?" Aelita asked semi-defensively.

"Come on, he told you that you could stay with him over the summer! _Something_ **HAD** to happen!" Yumi retorted. "Now spill!"

"Yumi!" Aelita whined. "Fine, but I'll have you know nothing real happened."

"Don't care. Now tell me what happened!!" Yumi said.

"We hugged, that's all." Aelita said.

"It's a start." Yumi responded.

"What do you mean "It's a Start"?" Aelita asked curiously.

"I mean something more can-and most likely will- happen." Yumi replied.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Come on! You guys are like THE perfect couple."

"You really think so?"

"You know it!"

"Well, do you think he likes me?"

"OH MY GOSH! You're seriously asking me that?"

"Which answer was that?"

"You're seriously not that clueless are you?"

"Does that mean you think he does?"

"I don't think, I know! He's totally had his eye on you since the day he met you!"

"Even when I was on Lyoko?"

"Totally!"

"Wow. I guess I never really noticed. I suppose it's because well, 1) I'm virtual and 2) He's always treated me this way."

"Sorry, miss, but that's where you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's like he likes you more each day!"

"Then why can't I tell the difference Yumi?"

"You couldn't tell he liked you in the first place, so there's no way you could notice the amount."

"You know, now that you've pointed it out to me, he _has_ always treated me just a bit nicer than everyone else…"

"Thank God! She's finally starting to get the picture!"

"Alright, thanks Yumi. … I've got to go think this over"

"Alright. Talk to ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**A/N: Sorry about the weird spacing in this chapter. And I know Aelita isn't that clueless, but I think that kinda added something to the story, don't u think? I dunno. So, what did you guys think of the 2****nd**** prologue chapter? **_**MAKE SURE 2 REVIEW AND TELL ME!! **_**If you don't review, I hav now way of making my story better, or cuter, or anything! Just the same old stuff! (Not completely true, but o well.) Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and make sure to come back soon 4 the next chapter!!**


	3. The Trip To Jeremie's

**A/N: Okay, Chapter three. **

_Aelita's Log Day 2_

Yumi says that Jeremie likes me, and now that she mentions it, … that seems very true. I'm not sure how I tell, but I think I like him too, … that's not a bad thing, is it? I think that's good. I wish I knew more about this… Even though I've got most of my memories back, I'm still very confused about earth. Jeremie should be here any minute to pick me up so we can leave for the airport…

No more than the thought written down then Jeremie appeared at her doorway. "Ready to go, Princess?" he asked, surprisingly calm, and without a blush. Aelita nodded and put her "Aelita's Log" in her carryon bag, then stood rolling the rest of her luggage behind her. She followed Jeremie to the outer gates of the school where a limo, wait! A limo?!

Yes, that's right, a limo, awaited them. "Is that for us?!" Aelita asked, unable to believe what she saw. "No, …" Jeremie said as a second, larger, limo pulled up after the first one that they had originally saw. "This one's for the luggage." He said, putting his stuff in the back of the limo in front of them, as well as Aelita's. "That's for us." Jeremie continued as the second, larger, limo pulled up to where they were standing. Aelita stared wide-eyed at the limos before her. Jeremie simply took her hand and led her into the limo that had arrived for them.

This limo was **AWESOME!!** It had a hot tub, TV, surround sound, roomy seats, nifty lights, and a lot of other awesome stuff. "Jeremie how-?" Aelita managed to ask. "Don't ask, just enjoy." Jeremie simply responded. Aelita shrugged it off and decided to enjoy her ride.

It wasn't long before they arrived at an airport, but this airport had very few people in it. _Very_ few. "Jeremie, where is everyone?" Aelita asked looking around. The only people she saw were people who would work at an airport; the security guards and what not. "This is everyone." Jeremie said, making Aelita wonder what was going on even more than she was before. She gave him a confused look and he simply smiled in return, like there was an even bigger surprise coming, which there was. A **huge**, extremely unexpected surprise.One that would be easily revealed shortly…

**A/N: And I think I'll leave you guessing on what that surprise is, which I'm sure is obvious by now. 'Till then.**

**Peace Out!!**

**--Aechigo--**


End file.
